Raindrops
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPLM. OOC. PostHBP. Oneshot. Harry was taking a break from research. He stood before a charmed window and watched the rain.


I was playing with my keyboard earlier ... and after I had discovered three notes that sounded really inspiring, an image sprang into mind. So I happily ran away with that image and started to write.

**Fic Title: **Raindrops  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I own nothing, except the plot, however little it is?  
**Summary: **HP/LM. OOC. Post-HBP. Harry was taking a break from research. He stood before a charmed window and watched the rain.  
**Genre: **Romance.  
**Warnings: **Post-HBP? I have several bunnies so this ... drabble may be a missing scene from a future post-HBP fanfic. laughs My first post-HBP writing. Hahaha...  
**Rating: **M

**Raindrops by Firesword**

A figure stood in front of the closed window and watched with a dreamy expression as tiny raindrops increasingly covered its tinted glass. Slowly the world of trees that protected his house became a huge green blur as the rain fell forcefully.

The scent of rain filled the somewhat luxurious room and Harry Potter smiled cynically. It was quite a surprise, even to himself, that although being in that particular room was better than being caught in a ferocious storm, he was being seduced by the gentle - yet fierce - play of nature.

Harry continued to watch and pressed his fingertips against the cool surface. He felt the play of magic dancing lightly at the pressure and traced the sigil embedded in it.

Then he heard one of the boards of his staircase creak and the scent of rain amplified suddenly. Harry pretended not to hear it and continued to trail his fingers along the transparent surface. Although he appeared calm and ignorant, his heart raced in his chest. He was still uncertain of the emotion that was creating chaos inside him. He had no reason to feel that way when all he was doing was to follow the outline of the charm. Even if that was something that he had not created.

The dark-haired teenager could feel _him_. He could feel the wizard's magic thrumming docilely in the air. He could feel the wizard watching him.

His finger paused in the heart of the drawn charm. He took a calming breath and tried all he could to feel that nothing was special about it. He tried not to think that it was with an enemy that he had learnt to protect his house. He tried not to think that it was with the silver-haired wizard that he had learnt anything at all. He certainly tried not to think that the reason why his heart was beating so fast was the fact that he was starting to feel for the Malfoy standing at the foot of the stairs.

It was already confusing that he had found himself attracted to men occasionally and he had to be grateful that he did not find his best mate attractive.

Without really knowing, he let out a heavy sigh.

Magic thrummed but differently this time and the change caught his attention immediately.

"Do you have something to say?" a voice asked coldly and Harry winced.

"I don't, Lucius," Harry said softly. "I was just thinking."

"It is better if you go back to your reading. You are wasting precious time."

Harry winced again. "I needed a break," he said somewhat peevishly although he knew that Lucius merely stated a fact. "I wish I could take a break from you as well," he muttered under his breath. He thought he had said it softly enough so that the older wizard did not hear him but he thought wrong. Alternatively, it was entirely possible that Lucius Malfoy had an incredible hearing ability.

Behind him, Lucius laughed evilly. "That, I'm afraid is impossible," the wizard said silkily, "as I have no wish to be found by my ... comrades."

Lightning flashed and Harry yelped in surprise as the charm under his fingers crackled.

"Fool!"

Lucius yanked him away from the window forcefully. Harry stood, shaken by the powerful pulse of the charm as well as dazed by the flash of lightning. His brain had not yet comprehended that he was feeling hands on his body. They were rubbing his sides soothingly.

"Damn ... that surprised me," Harry said weakly, and slowly, his senses returned. He blinked and blushed crimson as he stared blankly into a pair of steel gray eyes. "Er ... uhmmm ... Lucius?" He floundered, extremely distracted by their closeness.

Harry started to squirm but Lucius held fast. The emerald-eyed teenager let out a strained groan when Lucius pulled him closer. A moan escaped from his lips as a hand pressed the small of his back forward and he arched almost instinctively. Then like a swooping eagle, Lucius leaned forward and kissed him.

Whatever thoughts that raced in Harry's mind suddenly vanished and left him in a tranquil state. He focused on the sensation of their locked lips and the tongue that danced wildly with his own. His body stiffened suddenly at that realization. Harry was kissing Lucius back. He was kissing the man with equal fervor.

Hands smoothed over his back and then fingers threaded in his hair and the tension went out of Harry. He started to touch Lucius and his caresses made the man moan. A small part of Harry was aware that the magic emanating from Lucius was pulsing wildly, erratically.

He tasted Lucius thoroughly and knew from the man's shivering that desire coursed wildly inside him. However, Lucius never went past the passionate kiss although Harry felt that Lucius wanted to do more. It was all so easy for Harry to take Lucius' hand and pull him toward the couch.

After several minutes, Lucius pulled away. Harry could hear him taking a deep breath and he followed Lucius' example to calm his own breathing.

"Harry..."

The younger wizard shivered upon hearing the thick voice. "Lucius," Harry whispered. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long time.

"I want you," Lucius choked. The boldness of that statement made Harry's cheeks red with pleasure. "But..."

"Tonight," Harry said quietly. He looked at Lucius with great determination.

"You must be certain." Lucius scowled at him.

Harry stepped forward and pressed himself against the wizard. "I am," he said in a hushed voice.

"You - I don't -"

An amused smile touched Harry's lips suddenly. This was certainly the first time he had ever heard Lucius speaking somewhat incoherently.

"Harry, my attraction to you isn't purely physical," Lucius said quickly with a pained expression.

Harry stared at him dumbly. "It isn't?"

"I..." Lucius' cheeks reddened.

"Oh ... I didn't know why I had bothered trying to convince myself that it was probably delusion on my part," Harry said finally and he smiled. "I'm glad." His smile turned sly. "I wasn't really seduced by your magic so ... yeah, I'm glad."

"You have wasted enough time. You should get back to work," Lucius said brusquely all of a sudden. Harry tilted his head to one side and chuckled at the wizard's attempt to distract himself from embarrassment.

"I think I will," Harry answered. "You should too."

Lucius nodded briefly. However, neither moved as they remained standing in the middle of the living room staring into each other's eyes.

Outside, the ferocity of rain subsided and raindrops pattered gently around the building.

**The End**


End file.
